Hasta que vuelva a encontrarte
by Jiggly33
Summary: Akane y Ranma rompen después de una pelea. Ranma piensa las cosas y trata de recuperarla, pero ella se ha ido a buscar a un muchacho olvidadizo. Regresará con él? RaAk.
1. Chapter 1

El día siguiente llovió

Nota: Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi… qué novedad, todos lo saben, o no estarían leyendo esto ;)

**Capítulo 1**

El día siguiente llovió.

Los colores del cielo reflejaban mi interior. Totalmente gris. Las suaves gotas en el tejado me despertaron, trayendo con ellas todos los recuerdos. Anoche me fue mal, una de las peores noches de mi vida. Dije cosas que no quería, y esto seguro de que ella tampoco quiso decir todo eso, pero demonios, somos incapaces de parar.

Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, las reglas fueron establecidas. Bueno, a decir verdad, _ella_ fue quien las puso. Demostró cuánto enojo y repulsión le provocaba estar comprometida conmigo. Bien, yo era un extraño, y sí, nos vimos desnudos, por accidente. ¿Quién rayos estaría bien comprometiéndose de esa manera? Por supuesto que yo no, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Así que decidí que finalmente podría tratar de llevarme bien con ella, ser amigos como ella misma dijo. Rayos, eso todavía duele. Ella dijo 'Seamos amigos', luego vio que era hombre, y luego me detestó. Hasta ahí llegó esa amigable sonrisa que me había ofrecido. Y después, dejó muy claro que pensaba que yo era un fenómeno; mi maldición le enfermaba. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Reaccioné, en mi defensa, tal como me enseñaron. Nadie me insulta y se sale con la suya.

Con eso, acepté el juego que me proponía. Pero llegó demasiado lejos, imparable, aún cuando dejamos de odiarnos… si es que alguna vez lo hicimos. La cosa es que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ambos sabemos cuáles son nuestros puntos sensibles. Y evitamos tocarlos. Anoche ignoramos esa regla implícita.

Me senté en el colchón, escuchando la lluvia afuera. Mi mano estaba sobre mi rodilla, y recargué mi frente en ella. Cerré los ojos, su voz aún sonando en mis oídos. Creí que ya había dejado de sentirme mal. Toda la noche sentí esta presión en el pecho, no podía dejar de pensar en la pelea y no pude dormir por horas. Luego, comencé a quedarme dormido, y pensé que en la mañana este sentimiento se habría ido. Pero no fue así, y todavía me siento como basura.

Ella rompió conmigo. Fue en serio esta vez, no como esas otras veces en que sólo lo dijo porque estaba enojada o celosa. Ni siquiera me gritó, bueno, sí lo hizo, cuando estábamos insultándonos. Pero en ese momento, justo cuando respondí al '¡Te odio, pedazo de fenómeno!' con un '¡Eres lo peor que pudo haberme pasado! ¡Quisiera nunca haberte conocido!' se quedó callada.

Ni siquiera me arrepentí al principio; después de todo ella me había lastimado. Y algunas veces sí siento que mi vida sería más fácil si no la hubiera conocido. Sí, más fácil, pero no mejor. Aún sería un egocéntrico, super poderoso y super solitario hombre si no fuera por ella. Conocerla hizo mi vida estable y completa. Todo lo que siempre quise. Porque, demonios no, no siempre he soñado con ser el mejor artista marcial y el hombre más poderoso en el mundo. Yo siempre quise ser feliz, tener un hogar, y una persona con quien compartir mi vida. Una chica que comprendiera exactamente quién soy, y que me quiera como soy. La encontré… y anoche rompió conmigo, porque fui un completo estúpido.

Después de su eterno silencio, mi mirada fría clavada en ella, respiró profundamente y dijo "Bueno, entonces se acabó. Librémonos de esta pesadilla. Tú y yo jamás estaremos juntos, porque es claro que no queremos. Hablaré con papá y le diré que se terminó; en serio. No te preocupes más." Caminó hacia el cuarto de su papá y cerró la puerta.

Estaba en shock. No sabía qué hacer. Así que fui a mi cuarto y me senté en el piso. Esperé, por horas, a que el Sr. Tendo o mi papá llegaran corriendo como histéricos a exigirme que me disculpara con ella y que arreglara las cosas. Pero eso no pasó. No escuché ni gritos, ni llantos; nada. La casa se había quedado en completo silencio. El mismo silencio que la muerte trae a una familia. Pensé en abrir la puerta y ver qué estaba pasando, pero no tuve el valor. Me acosté en el colchón y me quedé esperando a que pasara algo.

Y ahora estoy aquí. Todavía esperando a que mi mundo comience a girar de nuevo, escuchando la suave lluvia afuera y nada más. Esto era frustrante; no puedo soportar muchas cosas, y la impotencia es una de ellas. Tenía que hacer algo, hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Me levanté y deslicé la puerta. El pasillo estaba vacío… ¿dónde están todos? Fui a su cuarto y toqué la puerta. No hubo respuesta. No sentí ganas de hablar y romper el pesado silencio así que abrí lentamente y miré hacia adentro. El cuarto estaba oscuro y vacío. Ella no estaba ahí. Busqué una nota o algo, la ventana abierta, una maleta, algo que me dijera dónde podía estar. Pero el cuarto estaba muerto. De ahí venía esa sensación.

Lentamente cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Cielos, oh cielos, esto es malo. Bajé las escaleras, temiendo encontrar un comedor vacío. Pero no, toda la familia estaba ahí… excepto ella. Todos comían su desayuno calladamente. Me quedé ahí parado, todavía esperando los golpes, los gritos.

Nada.

"Oh, buenos días Ranma." Kasumi dijo quitando la vista de su plato. "¿Quieres desayunar?"

"Eh… no… gracias." Dije mientras todos me miraban.

"¿Te sientes bien muchacho? Nunca te saltas una comida." Mi papá me dijo observándome. Traté de leer su expresión, pero no había enojo ahí. Tal vez sólo… tristeza.

"Yo… eh… estoy bien… qué… digo… ¿no están enojados conmigo?" finalmente pregunté.

El Sr. Tendo tragó ruidosamente y puso su plato vacío en la mesa. Me miró y dijo, "No hijo, ¿por qué habríamos de estar enojados? Simplemente las cosas a veces… no funcionan."

Lo miré, todavía en shock. Todos estaban… tan bien con esto. Demonios eso quiere decir, que ¿en verdad está sucediendo?

Obtuve mi respuesta de papá. "Ahora que el compromiso se ha terminado, no hay razón para que sigamos viviendo aquí. Pero oye, aún no he perdido las esperanzas. Tendo tiene otras dos hijas ¿sabes? No te estoy forzando ni nada ahora, no quiero hacer esto peor, pero puedes pensarlo. Nos quedaremos otro rato. Espero que puedas manejarlo bien."

Mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, mi mente giraba con pensamientos y preguntas. En toda mi vida no me había sentido tan confundido. Dándome una patada mental, me grité a mi mismo: Esto no ha terminado. No vas a permitir que esto pase. Aún puedes hacer algo. No voy a dejar que arruines lo mejor que te ha pasado en esta vida.

Cuando salí de mi pelea mental, alcancé a escuchar a Nabiki hablando "… pero no será nada barato. Si quieren que sea la nueva prometida, les va a costar. Además, no quiero estar en medio de nada, y saben que va a ser una situación algo incómoda por un tiempo, sino es que para siempre."

"¿Dónde está?" pregunté alzando la voz. Todos me miraron sorprendidos. Maldita sea, ¿qué le pasa a esta gente? ¿Qué estaban esperando de mí? ¿Un feliz baile polinesio?

Se miraron un rato y finalmente el Sr. Tendo habló.

"Mira Ranma, mejor déjala en paz. No tiene caso que vayas a seguirla lastimando y comiencen a pelear de nuevo."

¡Eso fue todo! No pude controlarme más. "¡Con un demonio, dónde está?! ¡Sólo contesten la maldita pregunta!"

"¿Para qué quieres saber hijo? No vas a ir a burlarte de ella y agradecerle por romper el compromiso. No voy a dejarte hacer eso." Mi papá dijo.

"¿Burlarme?! ¿Pelear con ella?! ¿AGRADECERLE?! ¡Están dementes! ¡Yo moriría por ella! ¡Prefiero morir antes que verla sufrir!" Grité sin pensar lo que decía. Respirando profundamente, vi como toda la familia dejaba caer la boca hasta el piso, antes de que comenzaran los gritos.

"¡Oh gracias al cielo! ¡Estoy tan feliz de escucharte decir eso!" Soun Tendo derramaba las lágrimas más grandes que yo había visto en sus ojos desde que lo conozco. Las chicas estaban a mi alrededor, Kasumi con sus manos juntas frente a ella. Nabiki dándome palmadas en la espalda. Mi papá se comía el desayuno de todos mientras me mostraba un letrero que decía: ¡BIEN POR TI MUCHACHO! Aunque no estaba transformado en panda.

No tenía tiempo de avergonzarme o esperar a que sus abrazos y felicitaciones terminaran. Esto no era un festejo, no aún.

"Sí—sí bueno—que bien-- ¡bueno ya!" les grité y todos se quedaron callados. "¡Ya díganme! ¿Dónde está?"

"Bueno, nos dijo que se iba a ir por un tiempo para aclarar su mente, y que iba a ir a visitar a un amigo. Pero no sé quién es ni dónde está ese lugar para acampar…" Kasumi dijo, tratando de recordar más detalles. "Pero sé que ya hemos estado ahí, ¿verdad papá?"

Kasumi, cuya bondad la cegaba muchas veces, no se daba cuenta de la importancia de lo que me estaba diciendo, o porqué todos trataban de evitar mi mirada. Comencé a sospechar, y fui con la persona que te dice todo como es, porque no le importa si te lastima o no.

"¿Papá?" Le dije desde mi lugar en medio de la familia Tendo. El viejo seguía comiendo como un cerdo, y de nuevo, levantó su letrero: SE FUE A RYUGENZAWA.

"¿QUÉ?!" Grité antes de salir volando de la casa.

Nota del autor: ¿Algo triste no? No se preocupen, no soy fanática de los finales tristes. Odio dejarlos esperando, así es que el capítulo dos ya está puesto. ¡A leer! ¡No esperen más!


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Aún no soy propietaria de Ranma ½ pero sigo en el proceso… ja ja, si claro, ¡disfruten

Nota: Aún no soy propietaria de Ranma ½ pero sigo en el proceso… ja ja, si claro, ¡disfruten!

**Capítulo 2**

La primera vez que puse un pie en Ryugenzawa mi mente estaba tranquila. Había ido por mi "no deseada" prometida por que su papá me había obligado. Esta vez, el tren parecía ir cada vez más lento. Este lugar estaba lejos, muy lejos, como en otro país o continente. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? Lo único en mi mente en aquella ocasión era regresar a esa chica terca a la casa de su papá para que el viejo me dejara en paz. Más tarde sentí que me moría, cuando me enteré de _él. _Mi mundo entero se había derrumbado frente a mí, pues nunca esperé que nadie fuera mejor que yo, arrogante como siempre he sido, y lo que es peor: nunca esperé que Akane creyera que alguien era mejor que yo… para ella.

Lo aprendí entonces: yo sólo era un muchacho, otro más, con el que Akane podía decidir si casarse o no; y aquí, en Ryugenzawa, había encontrado a alguien que podía hacer que cambiara de opinión sobre estar comprometida conmigo. No uno de esos imbéciles que andan atrás de ella como Kuno o Gosunkugi. Ella conoció a un hombre digno. Ese pensamiento me asustó como nada en el mundo. Estuve muy cerca de perderla entonces, pero me eligió a mí. Y eso me había hecho mucho más fuerte, y mentalmente me prometí a mí mismo que nunca permitiría que pasara de nuevo.

Hoy, ya no estoy con ella, y ella decidió venir aquí, con él. Mi cabeza aún giraba; negación, enojo y celos, todos peleando por saber cuál ocuparía mi alma por completo. Vi ese camino familiar, por donde caminamos juntos de vuelta a casa, tomados de la mano. La única que vez que lo hicimos, no sé de dónde saqué las agallas para hacer eso, pero no pude volver a hacerlo. Lo que me hizo sentir me asustó demasiado. No estaba listo para eso, al menos en ese entonces. La imagen de nosotros caminando se desvaneció frente a mis ojos; la realidad golpeándome.

El tren se detuvo y vi esa maldita estación, de este maldito lugar donde ese infeliz Shinnouske vive. Sé que no debería de odiarlo. Después de todo, es un gran chico, y salvó la vida de Akane no sólo una vez, sino dos. Pero por todos los cielos; este era el chico que estaba quitándomela… ¡de nuevo!

Mis rodillas temblaban, ¿cuándo me volví tan débil? Basta; soy Ranma Saotome, heredero de la Escuela de Combate Libre. Mis enemigos me temen y las mujeres me adoran… y estoy perdido sin _ella. _

"¡Oye, Saotome!" escuché una voz desconocida que me llamaba y giré para mirarla. Era uno de los hombres encargados de la estación, lo reconocí por la última vez.

"Tú eres, Saotome Ranma, ¿cierto?" Asentí. "¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Tú eres el ex prometido de Akane!"

Genial. Cualquiera que haya pasado por este tipo de experiencia sabe cuánto duele en el alma ese "ex".

"¿Por qué demonios sabe una cosa así? ¿Y dónde está Akane?!" Le pregunté jalándolo del cuello de la camisa.

"¡Oye tranquilo! Hablé con ella cuando llegó ¡Le pregunté por ti y me dijo que ya no estaban juntos!" Respiré hondo y puse al hombre en el suelo. Después de todo, no era su culpa.

"Yo – eh, sí bueno. Así que, ¿dónde está?" Le dije tratando de verme normal, sin lograrlo, después de mi linda conducta.

"No estoy seguro. Se dirigió al bosque, supongo que fue a casa de Shinnosuke, ¿lo conoces?"

"Sí… yo… lo conozco un poco…" Claro que conozco al bastardo.

"Bueno, entonces ve a buscarlo; probablemente él sepa dónde está."

"Está bien, eh, gracias." Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el bosque, sin ningún equipaje, porque no tuve tiempo de traer ninguno. Apenas leí el letrero de papá, tomé el primer tren hacia aquí. Además, no lo necesitaría. Estaría en casa esta noche; con… o sin ella.

"¡Oye!" el hombre me llamó de nuevo. Giré y le di una mirada desesperada; quería irme lo más pronto posible.

"Buena suerte amigo. Espero que la recuperes." Me dijo, guiñando un ojo, y luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

Lo miré un momento y parpadeé. No sabía que fuera un libro abierto… Supongo que el dolor podía verse a través de mis ojos. Di la vuelta y seguí mi camino, con mi cabeza baja, la mirada en el piso. No quería que nadie más me leyera.

El bosque estaba muy tranquilo. Los animales gigantes estaban por todos lados, pero se comportaban bastante pacíficos. Me hubiera gustado que la vez anterior fuera así de sencillo. Nada de escapar por mi vida, temiendo ser aplastado o comido. Ese sí que había sido un viaje; con un final increíble…

Encontré el camino a casa de Shinnosuke bastante rápido. No se veía por ningún lado, y tampoco Akane. Otro disparo de pánico me atacó todo el cuerpo. ¿Acaso estaban… adentro… juntos? Sacudí mis pervertidos pensamientos de mi mente por mi propio bien. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Trataba de cometer suicidio mental? Reuní todo mi valor y fui hacia la puerta. Toqué. Mis rodillas temblaban aún más, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte; mi sangre parecía hecha de hielo. Por favor… por favor, que no sea ella. Kami-sama no permitas que sea _ella _quien abra la puerta.

No fue ella. El hombre alto con cabello castaño y nada de cerebro abrió la puerta.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" me preguntó confundido.

"Yo… yo estoy buscando a Akane…" Shinnosuke me miró y parpadeó.

"¿Y tú eres…?" Me preguntó. Oh cielos, esto era vergonzoso. Este sujeto me hacía sentir dos centímetros de alto.

"Soy… su… soy Ranma Saotome, ¿no me recuerdas?" Ahora que ya me conociste una vez más, ¿me permites asesinarte? Pensé. Vaya manera de hacer esto más difícil.

"Mmm… lo siento, no. Y no conozco a alguien llamada Akane por cierto. Estoy solo, y no he visto a nadie." Dijo, y pude notar que era cierto. Este tipo no tenía cerebro, en verdad, ni siquiera para mentir.

No puedo ni explicar la sensación de alivio que llenó mi cuerpo cuando escuché su respuesta. Ni siquiera me importó seguir hablando con él por más tiempo; fácilmente podría haberlo estrangulado ahí mismo, sólo por estar enamorado de mi Akane. Así que di la vuelta y corrí tan rápido como pude. Todavía tenía que encontrarla. Debía de estar cerca.

Corrí por el bosque. No podía gritar su nombre, no esta vez. No quería que supiera que estaba cerca antes de que pudiera hablar con ella. Si no quería verme, probablemente se escondería de mí. Todos estos años de entrenamiento me serían de mucha ayuda. Salté de rama en rama, corrí por las hojas secas sin hacer ningún sonido. Lo único que podía escuchar era una cascada, acercándose cada vez más. Y luego lo vi. Había humo en ese lugar. Corrí más rápido hasta que pude ver la cascada, y me paralicé.

Cerca de la cascada, en una pequeña pradera, había una tienda de acampar bastante chueca, obra de mi marimacho, no había duda alguna. Había una pequeña fogata cerca. Miré alrededor para buscarla; no se veía por ningún lado. Justo cuando estaba por caminar hacia la tienda, vi a Akane regresar de la cascada, un montón de pescados recién atrapados en su mano. Wow, pensé, nunca creí que pudiera atrapar tantos ella sola. No sabía qué hacer. Dicen que realmente no miras a una persona hasta que la has perdido. Bueno, estaba mirando a Akane, y era endemoniadamente hermosa. Todos los movimientos que hacía estaban llenos de gracia. ¿Cómo pude decirle que no era sexy? Cielos, puedo mentir muy bien para auto protegerme.

Ella estaba preparando los pescados para cocinarlos, y pensé que daría lo que fuera por ser ese pescado, sólo para ser tocado por sus manos. No podía moverme; mi cuerpo entero estaba paralizado con dolor. ¿Por qué demonios desperdicié mi tiempo peleando con ella? ¿Pude ser tan estúpido de creer que esto nunca pasaría? ¿Qué realmente estaríamos juntos por siempre sin importar cuánto peleáramos? ¿O cuánto la lastimara? Decidí que moverme no iba a ser una opción, así que me agaché cerca de los arbustos y seguí observándola, tratando de pensar la mejor manera de acercarme a ella.

Se veía tan pacífica, tal vez hasta… feliz. Estaba cocinando el pescado, añadiendo… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Vinagre y azúcar? Puso el pescado al fuego y se sentó. Acarició su cabello hacia atrás y miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes estaban cambiando lentamente mientras el tiempo pasaba. Se veía melancólica, perdida en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de mirarla; era una perfecta muñeca en una vitrina. Sonrió y suspiró, después tomó el pescado del fuego. Claramente no estaba sintiéndose igual que yo, lo que me hacía sentir peor; el miedo aumentando una vez más. Akane hizo gestos de asco al dar la primera mordida al pescado. Lo miró con repulsión y lo dejó a un lado. No pude evitar sonreír. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Se recostó en el pasto y siguió observando el cielo. Tuve que moverme un poco para poder seguir observándola, así que forcé a mis piernas a reaccionar. Cerró sus ojos. Sus pestañas, largas y hermosas, haciendo sombras en su lindo rostro. El viento movía su cabello y se humedeció los labios. Estaba emanando una especie de fuerza magnética que no podía resistir. Mi cuerpo abandonó el estado de parálisis y se movió. Me acerqué silenciosamente tras su cabeza y me quedé parado, deslumbrado por la vista.

Pero una vez más, recordé porqué estaba aquí, y mi garganta se cerró. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños, y los apreté tan fuerte que me hice sangrar. Estaba a punto de desmoronarme cuando la vi. Una pequeña lágrima corría por la mejilla de Akane; y luego otra, y otra. Parpadeé sorprendido, mi garganta relajándose, permitiéndome respirar de nuevo. De acuerdo, entonces tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Respiré hondo, me controlé y actué.

"¿De casualidad esas lágrimas son por mí?" Le dije inclinando un poco mi cabeza para tapar el sol de su rostro. Abrió rápidamente sus ojos y los fijó en mí. Se sentó y giró para verme. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, llenos de sorpresa por un minuto, pero mi mirada seria hizo que su expresión se volviera fría.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó levantándose, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. Evitó mis ojos, levantando sus artefactos para cocinar.

"Tengo que hablar contigo." Le dije, por primera vez en mi vida, tratando de hablar justo en el tono correcto.

"Creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente, ¿no crees? De hecho, hemos gritado suficiente por mucho tiempo."

"Akane, ¿sabes porqué las personas se gritan? Por qué están lejos uno del otro, y no pueden comunicarse." Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo por un momento y me miró sorprendida, sólo por un minuto, y luego volvió a su tarea de 'evitarme'.

"Lo que quiero decir es, nosotros solíamos gritarnos de esa manera, porque éramos extraños y estábamos enojados por nuestra situación. No conocíamos otra manera de comunicarnos. Pero luego… nos acercamos, llegamos a conocernos, y gritarnos se volvió insoportable… porque estábamos demasiado cerca… y nos lastimaba." Se movió más lento, entendiendo mi punto, pero aún no podía hacer que me mirara a los ojos.

"Después de todo este tiempo, creo que olvidé cómo hablar, en lugar de gritar. Yo – yo quiero que sepas que lamento eso." Incliné mi cabeza para tratar de cruzarme en su mirada, pero volteó hacia otro lado. Está bien, de vuelta a la zona segura.

"¡Mírame marimacho!" Le grité. Funcionó, soltó sus cosas, se paró firmemente frente a mí, me miró directo a los ojos y comenzó a gritarme.

"¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ningún derecho para gritarme y no soy una marimacho! En caso de que no lo hayas notado, soy una chica! ¡No, es más, soy una mujer!"

"¡Ah, con que eres una mujer!" Le dije y sin decir más, la tomé de la cintura con un solo brazo y la jalé hacia mí, besándola firmemente en los labios. Fue breve, pero apasionado. Pude escucharla respirar sorprendida. Rompí el beso pero no la solté. "Sí… he notado que eres una mujer…" Respiré en sus labios mientras mi otra mano acariciaba su cabello.

Akane parecía haber dejado de respirar por un momento, sus ojos llenos de shock. Los miré intensamente, retándola a hacer algo. Y después de un tiempo, lo hizo. Me empujó, casi pierdo el equilibrio y me voy de espaldas, pero retomé mi postura rápidamente. Apuntó su mano para abofetearme al mismo tiempo que gritaba "¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ya no estamos juntos!"

La detuve tomándola de las muñecas. Me incliné hacia delante de tal modo que estaba tan cerca como para mirarme reflejado en sus ojos cafés. "Te reto a que lo digas de nuevo. Te reto a que me mires a los ojos y me digas que se acabó. Que realmente quieres esto. Dímelo Akane, te reto." Le dije.

Usé todas las técnicas que pude recordar para evitar que el pánico que estaba sintiendo se revelara a sí mismo a través de mis ojos. Pánico de escucharla decir que se había terminado. Me miró, respirando hondamente, y comenzó a llorar. Miró hacia abajo, sin ser capaz de resistir mi mirada un segundo más. Solté sus muñecas y la acerqué a mí abrazándola.

"Lo siento… lo siento mucho. No tienes idea de cuánto. No fue mi intención decir aquello. Fui un estúpido, estaba cegado por lo que me dijiste y hablé sin pensar… por favor perdóname Akane; y lo que es más importante… por favor… no me dejes." Le dije con total honestidad, y mi voz se quebró. Ella debió notarlo porque se separó un poco para poder mirarme.

Mis ojos estaban borrosos, llenos de lágrimas, pero aún podía ver sus preciosos ojos brillando con lágrimas. Me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que decía. La solté y me separé para tratar de hacer salir mi voz una vez más. No había venido hasta aquí para quedarme callado. Apreté mis puños de nuevo y miré mis pies, pues no era capaz de mirarla. Este era el momento que había temido por tanto tiempo.

"Yo – yo te amo mucho, como no creí poder amar a nadie, con todo mi corazón. Significas el mundo entero para mí. Desde la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto, y después me comprometieron contigo. Y pude conocerte, y descubrí lo perfecta que eres para mí, todo lo que siempre quise. Te encontré Akane, no… no hagas esto. No te vayas de mi lado." Me detuve; mi voz había decaído de nuevo. Me sentí lo más vulnerable que me haya sentido en toda mi vida.

El silencio se hizo cada vez más largo y potente. El viento soplaba y todo lo que podía escuchar era el agua corriente y mi corazón agitado. Levanté mis ojos y la miré. Aún estaba llorando, su mano sobre su boca, su cuerpo entero temblando. Me acerqué y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Volví a lastimarte? Por favor, háblame." Me miró a los ojos y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Forcé una sonrisa y acaricié su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas. "¿Sabes algo? Nunca he sido capaz de verte llorar. No puedo soportarlo." Miró al piso y rápidamente se secó los ojos.

"Yo… lo siento es que… nunca pensé que podría causarte tanto dolor." Me dijo mirándome a los ojos de nuevo. Me sonrojé, pero esta vez no dejé de verla. Todo estaba dicho, y no volvería a arrepentirme; no soy tan estúpido. "Eres la única que me ha hecho sentir así y créeme, estas últimas horas han sido un verdadero infierno emocional."

Se rió un poco entre sollozos y asintió. Miró hacia abajo, se mordió el labio antes de voltear a verme de nuevo, su rostro sonrojado. Cielos, esta chica te deja sin aliento. Tomé su pequeña mano en la mía y la sostuve cerca de mi corazón.

"Así que por favor, Akane… ¿serías mi prometida de nuevo? Esta vez soy yo quien te lo pide, no nuestros padres, soy yo, Ranma Saotome quien te pide que te cases conmigo."

Se sonrojó aún más y sonrió. Esa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se derrita por completo. "¿Tu prometida? ¿Realmente quieres una relación tan formal?" Me preguntó sonriendo de manera traviesa. Le sonreí y la miré mas cerca.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que te quiero por el resto de mi vida pero si tú tienes dudas…"

Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y me besó, dulce y apasionadamente. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos y hacían que mis rodillas se debilitaran. Entre besos me dijo "Te… amaré… por siempre… Ranma…" Sí, me tiene atrapado. Ahora y siempre, me rindo por completo ante esta chica. No queriendo hacerlo del todo, rompí el beso recordando que aún faltaba un detalle.

"Akane, tengo que saber." Le dije separándome para poder verla a los ojos. "¿Por qué viniste aquí? Aquí, de entre todos los lugares. Con… con _él." _Le dije, y sentí el enojo correr en mis venas, pero traté de controlarlo. No era muy inteligente empezar una discusión ahora.

Ella sonrió un poco, notando lo que estaba pasándome. "No pienses mal de mí Ranma. No vine aquí para estar con él así. Sólo necesitaba un amigo y no pude pensar en nadie más. Quería estar lejos de casa, para poder acampar y respirar aire fresco. De hecho, pensé en Ryoga primero, ¿pero cómo rayos podría encontrarlo? Así que recordé este lugar y a Shinnosuke. Sería un buen hombro en el cual llorar. Eso fue todo."

Le lancé una mirada confundida, ella entendió y siguió. "Pero… no me quedé con él porque… bueno, más que nada porque no pudo recordarme. Y cuando llegué aquí, empecé a tener todos estos recuerdos de cuando tú y yo estuvimos aquí, y me estaban matando. Así que decidí venir sola, para que pudiera pensar tranquila." Sonreí aliviado. Todo este tiempo me había preocupado por nada; ella no pensaba en Shinnosuke de ese modo, se sentía como yo, y sí recordaba todas las cosas que pasamos juntos en este lugar.

Abrí mis brazos y le guiñé un ojo. "Ven aquí." Le dije sonriendo a mi recientemente recuperado tesoro. Me sonrió de vuelta y se acurrucó en mis brazos. Aspiré su aroma y suspiré. Esta vez, Saotome, harás las cosas bien.

La mire y le di un pequeño apretón para que volteara a verme. Eso hizo, y me incliné para besarla de nuevo. Justo antes de que nuestros labios se unieran le susurré _Te amo… _y presioné mis labios sobre su sonrisa.

El día siguiente llovió.

Y aún estábamos abrazados bajo la tienda chueca. Escuché la lluvia una vez más, y sonreí, esperando a que el sol saliera. Lo haría sin duda; mi mundo había comenzado a girar de nuevo, pues mi razón para vivir estaba aquí acurrucada entre mis brazos.

…………………………

Nota del autor: Realmente me costó trabajo escribir esto, nunca había trabajado más de una tarde en una historia, pero quería hacer una más larga, y con algo más de trama que tan sólo un momento romántico. Debo decir que me inspiré en muchas cosas para hacer esta historia; tomé cosas de aquí y de allá y las puse en conjunto para crear este fanfiction. Espero que les haya gustado, y quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mis historias y me han dejado comentarios, ustedes son la razón de que haya comenzado a escribir de nuevo después de tantos años!


End file.
